


下次还敢

by YukiWayne79



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Prostate Massage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiWayne79/pseuds/YukiWayne79
Summary: 白宇穿性感开衩内裤在作死的边缘反复左右横跳，被朱一龙狠狠教♂训的PWP。Word count: 5500





	下次还敢

上海的夏天还没结束，不能开空调的摄影棚里闷热至极，里三层外三层的戏服和炽热的灯光更是令人挥汗如雨。刚下戏的朱一龙表面上温柔优雅，妆容精致，事实上西装外套下面的衬衫已经被汗浸透了。为了不穿帮，他在衬衫里面还穿了件纯棉的运动背心，这会儿怕是都能挤出水来。掩饰着内里的狼狈匆匆和粉丝道了别，好不容易钻进酒店电梯里的朱一龙终于长出了一口气。今天比平时收工早了些，回去泡个澡睡一觉，打两把游戏，想想就觉得美滋滋。

美好的计划总是破灭得特别快，朱一龙刚迈进房门，一个毛绒绒的脑袋就扑了上来，下一秒他就被按在了门上，来人的四肢像八爪鱼一样环住他的腰腿。

“龙哥！你回来啦！Surprise！”

“...给我下去！” 不用看也知道，这疯猴子似的打招呼方式，是白宇没跑。

“你从哪儿冒出来的？” 朱一龙一边往下摘白宇修长的四肢一边努力转移注意力，虽说他俩在一起已经有段日子了，可这小子的热情劲还是经常让他难以招架。

“我杀青了嘛，自然是来看看我日思夜想的美人儿呀~” 白宇没脸没皮惯了，撒着欢儿地往朱一龙身上缠，用乱糟糟的胡茬去蹭他脖子。

“你走开，没看见我一身汗么，让我先洗澡！” 西服扣子早被咸猪手扯开，朱一龙索性就着白宇的手把外套脱了，里面的衬衫几乎黏在身上，难受得很。

“啊，龙哥，你好性感！” 白宇盯着朱一龙一寸寸露出的胸膛色眯眯地流口水，刚想扑上去继续揩油就被丢过来的衬衫迎面盖住。

“你能不那么猥琐吗？”朱一龙笑着怼他一句，转身迈进浴室放水，他本想着以白宇的个性怕不是要跟进来，反手锁了门，门外却出奇意料地安静。

朱一龙裹着浴巾走出来的时候发现了白宇安静的原因。如果字典里有“闷声作大死”这个词条，那该词条释义部分只需要贴一张白宇的照片就够了。

白宇一言不发，光着身子斜倚在床头等他。不，他并没完全光着身子——他股间挂着一条黑色半透明蕾丝内裤，轻薄的布料下，他雪白的臀肉正明晃晃地勾着朱一龙的眼睛。更过分的是，那内裤竟然是开衩的，该遮上的地方一点儿都没遮上，从股缝到会阴处完全大敞着任人观赏。而白宇像是怕性暗示还不够明显似的，把自己下体的毛发剃了个干净，这会儿饱满的囊袋和无法忽视的挺翘正精神地和朱一龙打着招呼，把他的脸烧得通红。

“宝贝儿，怎么样，喜欢吗？” 白宇支起一条腿抚上大腿根，挑着眉毛撩他。

“......” 朱一龙耳朵都红了，拿毛巾假意擦头发挡住脸，只敢从缝隙里偷瞄。

白宇那边还在作死，翻了个身摆成跪趴的姿势，露出光滑的股缝。只可惜朱一龙没戴眼镜，看不清埋在两瓣蜜臀间的风光。他往前走了两步，一巴掌拍在那不老实的屁股上。白嫩的皮肤上立刻浮起一抹嫣红，白宇不仅不躲，还翘起没被照顾到的另一半屁股邀赏。

“你天天这脑子里都想些什么呢？” 朱一龙拿他没办法，转过身走到床的另一边躺下强作镇定。白宇岂会让他跑了，骨碌一个翻身压到他身上，低头就去咬脖子。朱一龙的头发还没完全擦干，水珠顺着发梢流到脖颈，被白宇悉数舔了去。

“你属狗的啊？” 朱一龙睫毛上也挂着细小的水珠，被白宇瞄到，凑上去一并吻净。朱一龙觉得自己怀里简直抱了只撒欢儿的二哈，上蹿下跳的没个稳当劲儿。

“龙哥，你不知道吗，现在流行这个，” 白宇在啃咬朱一龙的间隙丢出几句回应，“什么犬系男友啊，小狼狗啊...龙哥，我做你的小狼狗，怎么样？”

朱一龙给白宇翻了个无奈的白眼，论嘴上功夫，谁也比不过眼前这二哈——嘴上功夫这个词有双重含义，他这会儿身上被白宇嘴唇碰触过的地方全红透了，血液不受控制地往下半身冲。

“你不说话，我可当你答应了啊。” 白宇依旧是没皮没脸地笑，得寸进尺地去舔他耳朵，“今天让小狼狗在上面，重振一下雄风怎么样？”

朱一龙暗笑了一声，伸手去勾白宇的蕾丝内裤，用带子轻弹他的屁股。

“你都为了我特意打扮了，那我肯定不能辜负你的一片心意吧。”

朱一龙扳过白宇的脸给了他一个深吻。白宇的胡子确实像玫瑰花刺一样硬得扎人，可其下那两片嘴唇却像藏着花蜜的花瓣般柔软甜美。朱一龙总是情不自禁沉浸其中，用自己的唇舌反复包裹吸吮，直到素来脸皮厚的白宇也面色潮红气喘吁吁才肯放开。

“来，转过身给我看看。”

“哇，龙哥开窍了啊，竟然要跟我69！...哎哟...” 白宇习惯用调侃掩饰自己的羞赧，可刚开口屁股就又挨了一掌，忙不迭地闭嘴照做，分开腿把自己的下身凑到朱一龙眼前。

忽然展现在眼前的旖旎风光让朱一龙心跳加速，血液沸腾着往下半身走。他温热的手掌抚弄搓揉起白宇反翘出优美弧度的臀瓣，甚至往两边分开以方便探寻微张的秘穴。

白宇庆幸自己背对着龙哥，他看不到自己红到耳根的窘态。可自己的下半身好像有意跟他作对，他越是觉得羞耻，下面那根翘得越是欢实。白宇决定先下手为强，低头扯开朱一龙的浴袍带子。

“看来龙哥早有准备啊？真空上阵哟。” 他龙哥里面竟然没穿？白宇兴奋得直抽气，用指尖从囊袋底部搔痒似地顺着柱身往上划了一记。

“就知道你要撩我。” 来，接着点火，我看你灭不灭得了。

朱一龙放肆地揉弄起眼前的两瓣臀，白宇这小子精瘦精瘦的，就只有屁股这儿还有点肉。他毫不客气地捏紧拍打，直到皮肤染上暧昧的红色，身上的人轻摇着腰催促起来才停手。

有力的手臂按下白宇的细腰，强迫他高翘起屁股，朱一龙柔软温热的舌尖在露出的穴口扫了一圈。他想问问白宇，外表看着明明是糙汉一个，这身子下面的秘穴怎么能这么柔嫩，和他上面那张嘴一样明艳勾人。他不像白宇，实际生活里说不出这种露骨的骚话，被这小子像今天这样勾得狠了的时候也只能用行动说话了。

白宇在他龙哥的嘴凑近他穴口的时候就不行了，这内裤看似包着他的屁股，可最脆弱隐私的地方全露在外面，龙哥炽热的呼吸他感受得清清楚楚。白宇一时慌了神，那舌头趁胜追击开疆扩土，来回侵犯他穴口每一丝细微的褶皱和敏感的神经。

“龙哥...你别...我受不了...”白宇被舔得腰都软了，前面的性器硬得发疼，却没得到半点关注，寂寞得直滴水。

“龙哥...你也、帮我照顾下前面嘛...”

“那就看你表现了。” 

白宇这会儿才想起来，刚才光顾着自己爽，都没好好照顾龙哥的大家伙。他二话不说就含住了眼前硕大硬挺的肉棒，毫不犹豫地一吞到底，感觉那滚烫的凶器抵住喉咙后方，还意犹未尽地用舌尖轻扫根部暴起的青筋。

朱一龙被突如其来的甜蜜包裹震得顿住动作，缓了口气才握住白宇的性器套弄起来。舌尖随着节奏慢慢操弄着已经水光泛滥的穴口，另一只手也配合着亵玩饱满的囊袋。

白宇觉得嘴里的性器似是又粗壮了几分，满满当当塞住他的口腔，深吞的时候更是连呼吸都被制住。他的胡茬磨蹭根部的皮肤时龙哥好像尤其兴奋，顺着他下落的节奏不断深顶，呛得白宇眼泪汪汪。

“哥...你好厉害，你快干死我了...” 白宇勉强吐出嘴里的凶器，嬉皮笑脸地讨饶。

“我还没开始干你呢。” 朱一龙声音里带着调笑，两根不知什么时候沾了润滑的手指没入白宇的后穴。

白宇的穴口是诱人的嫩红色，内里的穴肉热情地包住入侵者，炙热黏滑的肠壁夹得朱一龙手指生疼。

“放松点。” 朱一龙用另一只手拍拍白宇软弹的臀肉，拇指轻柔地按摩他穴口附近的皮肤。

“哥哥嫌紧呀？那就操松我...嗯...” 白宇越羞嘴越硬，还添油加醋地含着朱一龙的指尖摇了摇屁股，结果话音还没落就被结结实实地勾到敏感点，后半句噎在嗓子里。

朱一龙和白宇正相反，他嘴上话不多，行动起来却毫不拖泥带水，甚至兴奋起来还会有些粗暴。穴口很快松软到了能接受三根手指的程度，沾满润滑的蕾丝内裤开始碍事，朱一龙索性一把扯断带子，随手就把破碎的布料甩到床下。

“哎龙哥你别乱扔啊，一会儿该找不着了。” 白宇可不想让酒店的清洁人员在床底下翻出这玩意儿，万一照片什么的传出去了那可不是闹着玩的。他爬起来想去看看，头还没探出床边，身体就被朱一龙从背后压了个结实。

“你还有心关心这个？” 朱一龙滚烫的硬挺在白宇湿滑的臀缝蹭了两下，不等他回话便长驱直入。

白宇惊叫一声，脑子里一片空白，一句回嘴都吐不出来。他龙哥激动起来就跟禽兽附体似的，也不管自己的尺寸有多粗大，经常毫无预警地一杆到底，让他又爽又痛。白宇就喜欢他龙哥这副失控的样子，他暗暗觉得这是自己魅力的证明，就算后面胀得发疼心里也甜滋滋的。

白宇的身体内部烫得吓人，朱一龙的性器被紧裹吸吮，热烈的刺激让他几乎失控，捞起白宇已经瘫软的腰发起猛攻。白宇本来就没撑好身体，几次深撞之后更是整个人都瘫在了床上。朱一龙钳住了他的胯，让他摆出一个反折着腰高翘着屁股的姿势承受自己的进攻。这个角度正好使得每一次进出都结结实实地摩擦着白宇敏感的腺体，让他舒爽得腿根发抖。

“啊...龙哥！哥...你真棒...干什么都这么厉害，你这...啊...让我可怎么办...嗯...爽死了...” 白宇嘴上浪个不停，瘦削的小身板却撑不住过激的抽插，被撞得一寸一寸地往前滑，小半个身子都快探出床面了。

朱一龙握着白宇的窄腰想把他拉回来，可白宇后腰上覆了层情欲的薄汗，滑溜溜的根本抓不住。脱手几次之后，朱一龙下腹的邪火窜进脑子，他一口气抽出来，拉过白宇的脚腕就把他掀了个个儿。白宇这下整个上半身都滑到床下去了，他以为他龙哥会把他拉回去，可没想到朱一龙反而欺身追了过来，白宇还没来得及问话，一个枕头就飞到脸上。

“别起来，枕着这个。” 朱一龙把枕头给他垫在脖子底下，握着他的脚腕把他摆成了倚床倒立的姿势。

白宇这下被牢牢禁锢住了，他的头和脖子枕在地上的枕头上，肩膀蹭着柔软的羊毛地毯，后背抵着床边，屁股悬在半空，两个脚腕被他龙哥牢牢抓着打开。白宇从这个角度能清清楚楚地看见自己被操得半开的穴口和硬成深红色的性器，更能看见他龙哥半湿的刘海挡不住的眼睛。他被那双眼里毫无遮掩的欲火感染，忍不住地咽口水，目不转睛地看着朱一龙湿润饱满的龟头再一次抵住自己的股缝。

“龙哥，你好...好性感啊。” 白宇水汪汪地看了一眼朱一龙，他龙哥到底知不知道自己这样简直欲得要炸了？真让人受不了。

“你更性感。” 朱一龙低喘着回了他一句，说完就把自己重新埋进了白宇的身体。

白宇这回清清楚楚地看见了龙哥那根粗壮的东西是怎么撑开自己红嫩的穴口，又是怎么一寸一寸一直埋到根部的。他惊异于那么大的东西竟然能被完全吞下，更被视觉和身体的双重刺激弄得兴奋不已。他现在知道了龙哥的家伙只需要进三分之一就能顶到他的前列腺，而那后面的三分之二是专门用来把他完全撑开填满，在一进一出里操得他神智不清的。他还发现，由于龙哥的肉棒过于粗大，每次抽出的时候自己的扩约肌都会被牵拉出一个淫荡的环，嘬吸着那根凶器不让他离开，然后再被干回到身体里。白宇的脸都羞红了，可这个腰被折到极限的姿势让他一分一毫都躲不开，他龙哥也不许他躲，一下一下坚定地干着他，每次都是几乎整根抽出，再重重顶到最深。

白宇还想说点什么逗逗他龙哥，可酥麻酸胀的快感层层叠叠地漫进他的脑子，让他丧失了语言能力。他只能压着嗓子低喘，眼睁睁看着自己的肉棒随着朱一龙的抽插不断流水，粘稠的前液甚至滴到他嘴唇上，他无意识地伸舌去舔，尝到一抹情欲的腥甜。

“小白，你这是在作死。” 朱一龙把白宇的一切动作都尽收眼底，他非得把这不知天高地厚的小子狠狠教训一顿，看他下次还敢不敢这么撩人。

“嗯？我没...” 白宇处在情欲的恍惚中，忽然感觉自己离开了地面，还没反应过来就又被摔在床上。他龙哥猛起来简直不是人，他还真是一点反抗能力都没有，龙哥想给他摆什么姿势就摆什么姿势。

白宇也不是省油的灯，刚躺到床上就伸手去搂朱一龙的脖子，把他拉下来在脸颊响亮地啵了一口，用自己的胡茬去磨蹭他的下巴。

“龙哥你好猛哦！我好喜欢你这样！喜欢！”白宇一边大口亲他一边像个兴奋的兔子一样在朱一龙怀里乱蹭，毛手毛脚地乱摸他龙哥壮实的胸肌腹肌。朱一龙抓过白宇的手按在头顶，用自己的唇堵住那张作死的嘴。

朱一龙一只手按着白宇，一只手撑着自己，鼓胀的下身在水润的股缝里滑来滑去，越急越不得其门而入。最后还是白宇自己主动凑上来，一边用上面的嘴含着朱一龙的舌头吸吮，一边用下面的嘴把圆润的龟头嘬进身体。

“怎么样，龙哥，我厉害吧？” 白宇得便宜卖乖地龇着牙笑。

“厉害。” 荤话PK不是朱一龙的强项，他更喜欢用行动证明实力，挺腰把白宇填了个满。

白宇舒爽地眯起眼睛，朦胧中看见他龙哥情欲的潮红从耳根铺到胸口，又忍不住去撩拨他。

“龙哥，你不说话...嗯...那我可替你说了...干我是不是特爽，嗯？” 白宇故意在荤话里插入几声呻吟，怎么浪怎么来。

“哥，我里面是不是又热又紧？你喜不喜欢？啊...你肯定...特喜欢，看你干我干得这么狠，里面都要被你插坏了...啊...”

“龙哥啊，你这么猛，是不是天天都想着干我？嗯...你说，我白天要不要戴个肛塞什么的，这样...啊...这样你一下戏就能干我了，在更衣室，在化妆间，在哪儿都可以...”

朱一龙一言不发，被不断钻进他脑子的淫词浪语激得不知怎么回应，只有起身按着白宇的腿根，把他折起来加速猛干。汗珠顺着头发滴在他自己的锁骨和胸口，而他眼里心里全是白宇，根本顾不上擦。

白宇用脱出束缚的手撑住床头，借力放肆地摆起腰，另一只手伸下去合着朱一龙抽插的节奏快速套弄着自己的性器，没几下就尖叫着射了出来。白液极其色情地洒在他的小腹和胸口，他满心以为龙哥会就着这个画面射在他里面，可没想到朱一龙怕他高潮后受不了刺激，反而拔了出来，跪起身想要自己用手解决。

“哎，龙哥，这怎么能让你自己动手呢。” 白宇翻过身就把朱一龙按倒在床上，低头覆上去压着他的腿根把不断渗出前液的性器吞到了底。几个深喉过后，本来就箭在弦上的朱一龙就粗喘着高潮了，一滴没漏地射在白宇喉咙里。许是因为积攒了一段时间的缘故，射出的精液又浓又多，白宇抬起头有意半张开嘴伸出舌头在嘴唇上舔了一圈，让朱一龙仔细看看他有多喜欢品尝他的味道。吞不下的精液顺着唇角渗到白宇的胡茬上，明晃晃的颜色对比让即使是近视的朱一龙也看得真真切切。他又羞又气地倒进枕头里，别开脸去叹了口气。

“唉，你吃什么长大的，这么皮。” 缓过气来的朱一龙伸手去揉白宇汗湿的头发，用柔软的发丝在指尖打着卷儿。

“怎么啦？龙哥你不喜欢嘛？嗯？不喜欢嘛？不喜欢我嘛？” 白宇像是永远不知道累似的扑上来蹭他，非要把胡子上的浊液蹭到他胸口。

“喜欢。但你就不能老实点儿？我澡都白洗了。” 朱一龙躲了两下躲不开，无奈地翻了个白眼。

“那怕啥，等会儿咱俩一起洗。” 白宇被朱一龙搂着手还不老实，伸到他胸前在胸口的痣上画圈。

“得了吧，跟你一起还能洗澡？” 那还不洗着洗着就又白洗了？

“确实...”

-END-


End file.
